harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Эрни Макмиллан
Эрни Макмиллан ( В первоначальных набросках автора его имя было «''Эрнест''». См. «Первоначальные сорок студентов») — студент-пуффендуец, однокурсник Гарри Поттера, на пятом курсе стал старостой факультета. Эрни очень дружен с Ханной Аббот и Джастином Финч-Флетчли, часто появляется вместе с ними. Происхождение Эрни Макмиллан — чистокровный волшебник . Судя по фамилии, он ирландец. Состоит в родстве с семейством Блэковна родовом древе можно найти Арктуруса Блэка, женатого на Мелании Макмилан, и, вероятно с другими чистокровными фамилиями. Факты биографии Нет данных о раннем детстве Эрни. В 1991 году он поступил в Школу магии и волшебства Хогвартс, на факультет Пуффендуй. Далее в первой книге о нём не упоминается. left|thumb|Эрни, 1 сентября 1991-го (в представлении художника). На втором курсе (1992-93 учебный год)«Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната» в Хогвартсе появился таинственный «наследник Слизерина, который открыл Тайную комнату и выпустил «ужас Слизерина». Эрни убеждал пуффендуйцев, что именно Гарри Поттер является наследником Слизерина: мальчик был уверен, что Поттер натравил змею на Джастина Финч-Флетчли во время занятий в Дуэльном клубе и старался не подпустить Гарри к сокурснику. Позже Макмиллан понял, что ошибся. Уж на кого, на кого, но на свою подругу Гермиону Грейнджер Поттер не стал бы натравливать василиска. Эрни нашёл в себе мужество подойти к Гарри, признать свою ошибку и извиниться. После этого Эрни предположил, что наследник Слизерина — Драко Малфой. На третьем курсе (1993-94 уч. год)«Гарри Поттер и узник Азкабана» В своем третьем году, Эрни взял многии предметы, похожии на Гермионины. Однажды он сказал Рон Уизли, что она ни разу не пропустили магловединие, несмотря на то, в то же самое время, что она присутствовала на других уроках. Это было связано Гермионы использование Времени-Тернер посещать все ее уроки Четвёртый курс (1994-95 уч.год)«Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня». На летних каникулах Эрни с семьёй был зрителем на Чемпионате мира по квиддичу. Там он встретился с Гарри Поттером, Роном Уизли, Гермионой Грейнджер и многими другими соучениками-волшебниками. В начале учебного года неизбалованный вниманием факультет Пуффендуй получил шанс войти в историю Хогвартса: пуффендуец Седрик Диггори избран Чемпионом в Турнире Трёх Волшебников. И когда из Кубка Огня вылетает имя четвёртого Чемпиона Гарри Поттера, многие сочли это мошенничеством гриффиндорца. Такого же мнения придерживался и Эрни Макмиллан. Они с Джастином Финч-Флэтчли пользовались любой возможностью, чтобы показать Поттеру свою неприязнь. Это очень расстроило Гарри, который помнил встречу с Эрни на Чемпионате и помнил их дружеские беседы. Лишь после первого тура, когда Седрик поговорил с пуффендуйцами, и объяснил им, что Поттер совсем не хотел попадать на Турнир, это какая-то ошибка Кубка, Макмиллан стал относиться к Гарри лояльней. На Святочный Бал Эрни пришёл со своей однокурсницей-пуффендуйкой Ханной Аббот. thumbthumb|Эрни с пуффендуйцами Пятый курс (1995-96 уч. год)«Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса». Макмиллан выбран старостой факультета Пуффендуй вместе с Ханной Аббот. На приздничном пиру, посвящённом началу учебного года, помня о своём статусе, пытается внимательно слушать крайне нудное выступление Долорес Амбридж, но видно, что ему это не по силам: глаза Эрни не отрываются от докладчика, но взгляд пустой и невидящий. Он не верит официальной версии о том, что Дамблдор выжил из ума и распространяет ложные слухи о возрождении Волан-де-Морта. Более того, он открыто объявляет Гарри Поттеру о том, что считает его и Дамблдора утверждения правдой. Когда Поттер с подачи Рона и Гермионы собирает Отряд Дамблдора, Эрни вступает в него. Правда, он немного поколебался, чувствуя, что этот «факультатив» не придётся по нраву Генеральному Инспекору Долорес Амбридж. Но ходит на занятия исправно, в меру сил и способностей усваивая уроки Гарри. Именно в это время у Эрни появляется патронус-кабан. После создания Долорес Амбридж Инспекционной дружины, члены этой организации получили право штрафовать старост. Чем не преминул воспользоваться Драко Малфой. Он штрафует Макмиллана десятью очками только за то, что пуффендуец ему возразил. Эрни не простил Драко и, возвращаясь домой в «Хогвартс-экспрессе», вместе с другими членами ОД наслал целый набор заклятий на Малфоя и его дружков, Гойла и Крэбба, после чего они стали похожи на слизняков. Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что трое слизеринцев первыми напали на одиноко идущего по коридору вагона Гарри Поттера. Потом Эрни вместе с Гарри и Джастином положили то, что было Малфоем, Крэббом и Гойлом на багажную полку, после чего Эрни признался, что ему не терпится увидеть лицо мамаши Малфоя, когда она увидит своего сына. Также на экзамене прорицаний он разгневен из-за таго что Амбридж напала на Мангонагалл и Хагрида. Эрни очень часто появлялся под конец 5 курса вместе с Гарри, Роном и Гермионой. thumb|Эрни на 6 курсе На шестом курсе (1996-97 уч. год)«Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка» Эрни был единственным пуффендуйцем, кто получил на экзамене СОВ по зельеварению оценку «превосходно»Только Гарри и Рон не купили учебников по Зельеварению потому, что не ожидали, что Северус Снегг допустит их к занятиям с оценкой всего лишь «выше ожидаемого». Поскольку назначение Слизнорта на должность профессора Зельеварения было неожиданностью почти для всех, Макмиллан взял учебник, расчитывая попасть именно к Снеггу. В этом случае его оценка должны была быть «превосходно». Однако, несмотря на отлично сданный экзамен, он не проявлял на уроках профессора Слизнорта каких-либо особых успехов. Он, конечно, расстроился, когда на первом же занятии вместо напитка живой смерти у него получилась некая синяя жижа. Поэтому Эрни прикладывает максимум усилий, чтобы исправить положение. Ему далеко до всезнайки Грейнджер, и до Гарри, который пользуется подсказками, записанными на полях старого учебника он не дотягивает. Но Макмиллан старательно изучает материал и даже пытается изобрести что-то своё. Так, в апреле, когда большинство шестикурсников отправились на экзамен по трансгрессии, и в класс пришли только трое, Эрни Макмиллан, Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой, профессор дал ученикам возможность проявить свои творческие способности. Однако зелье, состряпанное Эрни по собственному рецепту не произвело на Слизнорта никакого впечатления. В марте Эрни записался на платные курсы трансгрессии для шестикурсников, которые организовало Министерство магии. В следующий раз Макмиллан появляется в сцене нападения на Хогвартс. Поскольку он оказался в коридоре вместе с другими пуффендуйцами, одетыми в пижамы, можно с уверенностью сказать, что свою «сигнальную» монету, с помощью которых члены ОД общались между собой, он давно не брал в руки. Ведь именно этим способом Гарри пытался привлечь к операции побольше верных товарищей. Седьмой курс (1997-98 уч. год)«Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти» Как всякий чистокровный волшебник Эрни Макмиллан был обязан прибыть в Хогвартс для продолжения учёбы. И, хотя его, как и многих других студентов, не радовали новые порядки в школе, на призывы Невилла Долгопупса, Джинни Уизли и Полумны Лавгуд возродить Отряд Дамблдора он не откликается. Однако, уже в конце учебного года Эрни прячется в Выручай-комнате вместе с другими учениками, которые были вынуждены скрываться от брата и сестры Кэрроу. А это означает, что Макмиллан открыто выступил против нового режима Пожирателей смерти. В Битве за Хогвартс Эрни храбро сражается на стороне защитников замка. В один из моментов он вместе с Полумной и Симусом помогает Гарри, Рону и Гермионе отогнать дементоров. Битву он пережил и после этого через некоторое время женился на Сьюзен Боунс. Взаимноотношения Джастин Финч-Флетчли ''- один из лучших друзей Эрни. Джастин очень часто ходит поивляеться в кампании Эрни и Сьюзен. На втором курсе сразу видно Эрни волнуеться за своего друга и советует не выходить из гостиной. '' ''Сьюзен Боунс- тоже лучший друг Эрни. Часто поивляеться вместе с ним. Гарри Поттер - на втором курсе Эрни сначала плохо общалься с Гарри и даже обвинил Поттера в нападении на маглорождёных. В конце года Эрни просит прощения но на четвёртом курсе опять испытавает неприязнь к Гарри. Но скоро опять перестают это делать . И уже навсегда. На пятом курсе Гарри даже начел уважать Эрни и его реплику например в Кабаньей голове, давно ждал. В конце пятого курса а также на шестом кусре Эрни и Гарри становиться хорошими приятилими. Характер In his third year, Ernie took many subjects similar to Hermione. He once told Ron Weasley that she had never missed a Muggle Studies lesson, despite having another class at exactly the same time that she also attended. This was due to Hermione's use of a Time-Turner to attend all her lessons.4 Этимология '''«Эрнест» означает «серьёзный». Отличие фильмов от книг thumb|200px|[[Луис Дойл (Эрни Макмиллан) и Шарлотта Скеч (Ханна Аббот) на съёмочной площадке]] В четвёртом фильме Эрни носил значок «Поттер — смердяк». В книге этого не было. Источники Книги: *''Гарри Поттер и Философский камень'' (первое появление) *''Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната *'' Гарри Поттер и Узник Азкабана'' *''Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня'' bandicam 2013-05-31 15-40-20-828.jpg|Эрни Макмиллан на втором курсе bandicam 2013-05-31 15-37-09-375.jpg|Эрни (справа) и Седрик Диггори в Большом Зале bandicam 2013-05-31 15-39-27-078.jpg|Эрни (справа) и Гарри Поттер на четвертом курсе bandicam 2013-05-31 15-43-15-671.jpg|Эрни на пятом курсе около хижины Хагрида (скрин из игры) bandicam 2013-05-31 15-44-08-875.jpg|Эрни в Хогвартсе (6 курс) *''Гарри Поттер и Орден феникса'' *''Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка'' *''Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти'' *''Квиддич с древности до наших дней'' Фильмы: *''Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната (фильм)'' *''Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня (фильм)'' *''Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти: Часть 2'' Игры: *''Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса (игра)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Официальный сайт *''Pottermore'' Примечания en:Ernie Macmillan de:Ernie Macmillan es:Ernie Macmillan fr:Ernie Macmillan fi:Ernie Macmillan nl:Ernst Marsman Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Отряд Дамблдора Категория:Пуффендуйцы Категория:Семья Макмилланов Категория:Люди Категория:Старосты факультетов Категория:Мужчины Категория:Волшебники Категория:Студенты Хогвартса Категория:Чистокровные Категория:Участники Битвы за Хогвартс Категория:Шотландцы Категория:Однокурсники Гарри Поттера Категория:Требует доработки